


Last Chance

by MinerStatus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerStatus/pseuds/MinerStatus
Summary: Jinx is off to a rough start in her new school. It's only her first day and she's already punched someone in the face. What makes it worse is she punched Ekko, the resident bad boy who doesn't just forget. A unique story of preleague Ekko and Jinx.





	

Jinx kicked the small rock in front her silently. It bounced off the pavement and into the street. She groaned in frustration, tugging on one of her braids. That rock was the only thing keeping her mind of the day to come.

This was the third time she had been expelled from high school. and like in baseball it was three strikes you're out. Her parents moved her to her grandmas and sent her to the only school that would take her. A private school of about six hundred people, black skirt and white button up polo shirt, those stupid brown shoes she had to wear every day. They already had scuffs on them from kicking everything she could see as she walked down the sidewalk.

It was her first day and she just knew trouble was going to happen. She couldn't help it though; it was so exiting and right. The first time she got expelled she sent someone to the hospital in a fight. And just like that Jinx got a rush from being so called 'bad'.

They always said that rules were meant to be broken right?

However it was frustrating. Despite the thrill of breaking them it was only fun to not get caught. The backlash was enormous, no one believes you anymore, teachers single you out and friends disappear. It was like a living nightmare for her.

That's why Jinx had decided to reform. This new school would be the stage. She would be a model student, good grades, helpful, and most of all never in trouble.

She could see the school nearing in the distance. Dreading walking inside for the first time she started to slow, searching for anything else she could kick into the street. With one final sigh she brushed a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear and made the final trek to the building in front of her.

\--------

Ekko looked around mischievously at the front courtyard from his vantage point. He found that sitting high up in the branches of the old oak tree was calming. The teachers were no longer looking for him constantly, no more disappointing looks, quirking eyebrows, little freshman girls giggling over him or his lackeys asking what their next move was. Just pure silence and he enjoyed it.

He twirled the silver chain on his pants around his finger as he eyed a group of freshman girl's laughing at some obscure thing. He found them to be the most annoying out of any of the girls in his school. Constantly giggling and touching and just being annoying in general, and for some reason they all wanted a bad boy in their lives so he was most of their targets.

Either that or they wanted Ezreal, the goody to shoes perfect boy of the school. Ekko couldn't stand him, it was all so fake.

Ekko pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiping over the screen to check the time. He had at least ten minutes until the start of school. With a sigh he leaned back, glancing over the rapidly filling school yard as he waited.

His eyes were captured by something blue, an odd color to see in the school yard. Seeing as the teachers would always demand that student keep with a traditional black or brown. Ekko looked closer and noticed it was a girl he had never seen before. She looked upset as she stomped up to the front door of the school. He could see the groan escape her lips as she stared up at the front door before opening it to step inside. Ekko smirked, she looked feisty, and he liked that.

Jinx stepped inside the doors to the school, following the signs to the office. She was told specifically to get here early to pick up her id and schedule. After a long walk she finally found her destination. The office secretary glanced at Jinx over her glasses as she walked inside and up to the counter.

"Name?" the old woman asked, clearly eyeing her blue hair.

"Jinx."

"Last name," the secretary rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Havock," Jinx answerd. The secretary rolled around and started going through a filing cabinet. After a few seconds she turned back to Jinx and handed her a few pieces of paper and a school id, along with a school rule book.

"Sign here," The women set a clipboard in front of Jinx along with a pen. She took it and jotted down her name and signature in one of the blank spaces. The woman took it back, glance at the signature before looking back at Jinx.

"Home room starts in ten minutes, you are fully expected to review the rule book and sign the inside cover," The woman fixed her glasses and went back to reviewing her paper work. Jinx gathered up her stuff and stuck it under her arm, throwing the rule book into her messenger style bag. Homeroom was math class today; she pulled out a map of the school and started for her locker.

\-----------

The warning bell rang and Ekko jumped out of the tree. Almost immediately Ryan, his first hand man, ran up to him. He was a short boy with solid black hair, if you didn't ask you would never guess he's seventeen with such a childish face. It was useful though, no one could ever think it would do anything wrong.

"You hear we got a new student?" he asked, trotting beside Ekko as they made their way through the crowd.

"No, I didn't think we were accepting students," Ekko replied, cracking his neck then placing his hands in his pockets.

"I heard she has blue hair, which is pretty wild, but she's got small tits so meh," Ryan sighed. Despite his face Ryan was a pervert, and no one stopped him. No one could ever believe that face could do something so dirty.

"You date girls based off their tit size so that means nothing," Ekko laughed.

"Don't you know the best trait a female could have is her boobs?"

They reached the front door a few minutes early, waiting for the bell to ring. Ekko never like being mowed over by the cattle run that was the first bell so he always got to the front a few minutes before.

"Let's just go inside I don't feel like being out here," Ekko whispered to Ryan, already spotting some freshman girl in the crowd oogling at them. Love confessions were no strangers to the pair. Ekko found the more oogeling the girl did before she confessed the more annoying it was. They always sniffled or sobbed while doing it too.

The pair bolted into the door before the girl could make it to them. Ekko walked down the hall and to the left, making it to home room just a few minutes early. They stood outside, leaning against the tan lockers while they waited for the bell to ring.

"We've talked around this before; you aren't supposed to be in here," Ekko winced, it was Mr. Perfect again. He was assigned to monitor the halls before school started to make sure no students were inside.

"And the last time I didn't care, now I really really don't care," Ekko stood up to his full height, rolling his eyes at Ezreal.

"Go back outside or I report you," Ezreal crossed his arms. They had been through this song and dance before.

"Oh I'm so scared the teacher's pet is gunna get me," Ekko replied sarcastically. The bell rang right over their heads, signaling the students to start filing in. Ekko smirked at Ezreal, knowing Ezreal had lost.

"Why do you argue with everyone?" Ezreal glared at him.

"Why do you have to be such a little bitch?" Ekko questioned back, starting to get angry with him. Students started to filing into the classrooms around them now as the two now engaged in a glaring contest.

"Feisty, are they not feeding you in the orphanage again?" Ezreal smirked, hitting a soft spot. Ekko snarled, looking like a mad dog as he stepped closer to Ezreal. Ryan put his hand on Ekko's forearm, signaling to let it go, but Ekko was having none of it. He flicked his hand away as he went closer to the boy.

"Wanna find out?" Ekko growled.

Ezreal quirked and eye brow and laughed at him. Further fueling the fire behind Ekko's eyes. With no more self-control Ekko grabbed the collar of Ezreal's shirt and slammed him against the lockers, ready to fight. A circle of students started to gather while Ryan shook his head.

\------

After finding her locker Jinx made her way to home room. This school was much smaller than her old one, and cleaner. The halls were dark beige with tan lockers that smelled like pine. Surprisingly there was no graffiti or vandalism notable on the walls, maybe staying out of trouble would be easier then she thought.

She took a left and neared her destination. A large cluster of students blocked the hallway in front of her room. With a sigh she shoved through the crowd, attempting to get to her homeroom. She reached the center and stopped to look at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I can fix that little face of yours pretty boy." a white haired boy growled to another that he held into a locker. The only response he got from the kid was a laugh. He obviously wasn't scared of him.

"Please stop!" suddenly a small blond girl broke from the crowd, trying to separate the two. She grabbed the boys arm. Jinx felt her eye twitch as she felt the urge to punch the kid out cold. Whoever this kid was he was pissing her off and making her late.

Suddenly he threw his arm back, tossing the bond girl to the floor.

"Lux!" the boy against the lockers screamed after her, pushing his assailant off him. The two stood still for a moment while they decided what to do. the taller white haired one decided first, grabbing the blinds shirt while he raised a first in the air.

"Do it you won't." he snickered, crossing his arms.

He snarled, almost going blind with rage as he brought his arm back. Before getting to the final staged though both men were thrown back. He lowered his arm and saw Jinx front of him. He squinted his eyes at her, taking in her features while trying to decide who she was.

"What is wrong with you, dumb bitch." He glared at her. Now with fire in her eyes Jinx suddenly unleashed a full on upper cut onto the stranger. He fell to the floor, holding his jaw in pain.

"Who's the bitch now?" she laughed. The circle went quiet; you could hear a fly in the silence. Jinx came down off her high and looked around nervously then back to the boy on the floor before internally groaning. A teacher broke through the crowd and surveyed the scene before crossing their arms.

So much for being good.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give ao3 a shot. If you enjoyed yiu can look me up on ffnet under the user Minerstatus, story has 4 chaps there. Will post them here in time.


End file.
